FnaF pt 1
by Coconut112
Summary: It's a five nights at freddy thing.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: this is a five nights at Freddy's with the marx brothers in it. If you don't like classic actors don't read it. For the rest enjoy.

me and my 3 brothers were looking for a job in the news paper when harpo finally got one.

*whistle* he poked on an add. Chico move the newspaper away from him.

" Hey-a boss. Look it-a this, " Freddy's pizza place, need watch guard-a" he laughed, " that's-a good, no?" He looked at me. I smoked my last cigar out and threw it at a trash can. I grab the news appear and re-read the ad again.

" Hmmm, what the heck why not" I said. Zeppo grab the papers from me.

" Um guys, it said night watcher. Not night watchers" he said. I hate it when he always ruin he happy moments from us with his corrections and all.

" who cares we can do it secretly without the guy knowing that there is more then One watcher." I replied, he rolled his eyes and ignore me. Then it hits me, " Hey curly head" I said. Harpo turned his head with his stupid grin on his face, " how bout you get a job over to this place?" He smiled and then honked his horn two times meaning that he accept.

" why him? He can't even talk, all he do is whistle and honk his stupid horn. Plus he's not smart enough. I think i should do it...since I **think** in this group" Zeppo whined. I waved my hand.

" Fine you cry baby you, but when you get the job and the guy is gone make sure you get us in the place too" I said.

" Why? That's my job"

" because if not, we'll destroy your life" I threatened. He sighed and said fine.

..."...

after Zeppo got his job and everyone was gone, he manage to open he door with his keys and let us in. We ran in and was amazed of what we saw.

" You-a know for pizza place-a it has everything here," replied Chico. Harpo honk his horn for an agreement.

" so what now? I got you in" Zeppo said.

" Well how bout this, you go do your job and me and the guys do fun things in here" I answered him. Before he could say anything Chico and Harpo ran into the kitchen, I'm guessing they wanted to eat pizza. I went to the arcade area to see some games they had. When I was there I saw robots type of animals on stage, I looked at them.

" That's the entertainments for the kids" Zeppo surprised me from be hind.

" Man, they are the most ugliest hinges ever. Man they have love for kids," I chuckled.

" well, those uglys, make a lot of money to this place. Anyways I'll introduce you to them. That bunny is called Bonnie, the chicken is called Chick...I think. And the bear is called Freddy." I was creep out by those, especially the bear it just has those eyes that can stare at ones soul. I walked around and what spot me by interest was a cover curtain thing that has a sign that said OUT OF ORDER.

" What's that?" I pointed.

" Oh that, well the boss told me it is foxy the fox pirate. But it's not working I'm guessing."

" oh, anyways when does you works?"

" around 12 am. It's only 11 at night so we can a least have fun for a while." So we did.

end of pt 1


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: well it's been a while since I did a fanfic. Anyways this is a classic fnaf fic, and if you don't like classics don't read it as for the rest enjoy.

Zeppo pov:

12 a.m hits and I and my brothers were in the room where I was supposed to be working.

" It's really small for a camera room," Groucho said.

" Well it wasn't meant for a crowd," I stated. He rolled his eyes at me. Chico and Harpo were still in the kitchen eating who knows what. The the phone ranged.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Oh hi, this is your boss," he answered.

" Oh hello."

" hey, anyways I just want you to know the rules of the Freddy' s pizza place."

" ok,"

" Ok, welcome to Freddy's Pizza place where fun and games are here for the kids etc etc... Anyways since this is your first night I need to give you a warning..."

" what do you mea-"

" Just let me explain to you. I'm guessing that you saw the robotic animals in the stage right? Right, so keep an eye on them because they're known to wonder around the place at night..."

" What? You're kidding me right?" I chuckled.

" It's all fun and laughs when someone gets caught by them. Just try to check on the cameras and she you see one close to you close the door quickly as possible... Oh yeah and another thing, try not to bother them too much. And when they **do** get you, they'll probably stuff you in a Freddy costume." Silence broke in. " Anyways, I might see you at 6 a.m...have a nice day?" Then the phone hanged up.

" That someway to tell you that you've have a nice job." Groucho said.

" yea..." I had goosebumps. Groucho notice me fearing for my life.

" Hey don't let that idiot get to you." We both smile at each other.

" But if he is telling the tru-"

" I don't want to hear it." He cut me off. I sat in my chair and looked at e camera, I looked at the stage where the animals are. The I looked at the kitchen, I could see Chico and Harpo wondering around the place looking for a bowl and cheese.

" Hey, I'm going to the costume closet to look at the costume." He said.

" K" I said. i was alone, I went back to the stage camera. The I flitch of what I couldn't believe was true. " Where's the...Bunny?"

end of pt 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: it's been a while since I done this. Anyways this is a fnaf fanfic with the Marx brothers.

Groucho pov:

i was looking threw the tables trying to see what so special about the place. _I don't see what so special about this place_ I thought, I sat on one of the chairs and smoked my cigar.

" What a fine place to smoke a cigar in." I said chuckling. *THUMP* I jumped off the chair and looked around, maybe it's chico or harpo playing one of their pranks. I turned the flashlight that I took from the camera room and turned it on, checked the kitchen door...nothing, check the bathroom, nothing, the closet, nothing. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders before I could sit back down I looked at the animatronics, I flashed the flashlight towards them. My cigar drop down to the floor and my eyes grew big.

" Where's that blue purple thing?" I looked around nervously trying to find. Shit a robber must of took the thing and surely Zeppo will get fire and fired means no money! I speeded walk towards the main entrance, looked at the door window, I see nothing but the dark. Robbers can't move fast with that thing and especially this night? Can't seem right. I went back to the dining area when I heard a stomp noise, I stop and bend over to a table so whatever won't see me, I turn on my flashlight and carefully flashed it to whatever that is to the table across me. When I realize what it is, I flinch and scurry on the floor like a rat having a seizure to the bathroom. I went into the last stall of the restroom and locked it. I've never been so scared in my life.

Zeppo Pov:

I looked threw each camera trying to find the bunny, then I found it just standing still in the west hall area. I went pale when I saw how close it was to me and also seeing that these things are cursed or whatever sick shit it had. Then I remembered Groucho and the others. Oh my god! Hope that thing didn't kill them. I looked at the camera and saw that the bunny wasn't there, I gulped and pressed on the light and it flickered showing the bunny looking straight at me, I quickly shut the door and started the whimper madly. I can't help my brothers. I checked the camera and saw that the bunny was in the closet which I opened the door in relief and checked the other animals on the stage...Oh great now the chicken thing is gone! I looked threw the camera trying to find the chicken, when I clicked to the dining area there it was staring at me. I realize that groucho , chico, and harpo was around that area! I felt like I'm going to pass out.

End of pt 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: it's been awhile since I've been posting, trying to get on track but you know things been busy lately. Anyways this is a five nights a Freddy's fanfic with the Marx brothers

Chico pov:

me and my partner Harpo were just looking for a way to turn on this new stove that this kitchen have. But it's a no good, we know a nothing about this new high tech things.

" It's a no use. We try a everything but nothing happen." I said, Harpo made a sad look and honked his horn for an agreement. So we ate fruit from the fridge and sat on the floor laughing and talking about girls. As we were eating I felt this unsettle feeling in me that we should leave this kitchen but I Thought I was a crazy. Then we heard a very loud crash across from us, it made me and Harpo jump up and scurry around. " What was that a?" I asked him, he gave me a look of confusion knowing that we both need to get out of here. We heard the foot steps going around, I knew quickly that it was coming around for us, I took Harpo hand and tip toed across the kitchen door. When we went to the dining area I thought a it was Groucho looking for us. " hey Harpo, get in to the kitchen a again and look if it's a groucho." I said, he snooker his head I grabbed him and pushed him back into the kitchen. I went to the stage area and saw something different, now weren't there a two animals up there a ?

" Hiya Pal! Hahaha- it's me your favorite bunny ahahahaha..." I jumped and turned around to see who is there, all I saw was a shadow in the corner looking at me.

" It's a that you Groucho?" I looked and smiled. " That's a good one boss, you really a got me there." I was about to get close to it then I remembered something. " wait a minute, if you are a here then who was in the kitchen?..."

" Hahahahaha. Your your ( going to die) my Favorite pal! Come over h-here and give old Bunny Bonnie a hug,( Run!) " It came slowly towards me, I backed up and I ran to the east hall way, I hid under a cart and kept quite . I heard the foot steps slowly dieting away from me and I sighed. Then it hits me. HARPO! I completely forgot that I pushed him in the kitchen with who knows what is in there. I crawled towards the dining area but was trap when I saw a figure peeping inside the curtains staring at me.

Zeppo pov:

i looked threw each camera and saw the kitchen camera off and only the audio was playing. SHIT! Harpo and Chico are in there and I'm over here and Groucho is somewhere, good god! I went to the pirate cove camera and saw eyes staring at me then something eels, I hope what ever is looking at isn't any of my brothers

end of pt 4


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: ok so some people actually like this fic of my so I will continue doing this. Anyways this is a Five nights at Freddy's fanfic and enjoy for the people who like it.

Harpo pov: ( Note every time this is a Harpo pov it will be third person because he doesn't talk just whistle or honk his horn to communicate.)

Harpo stood up dusting himself off from the push Chico gave him. His fear got to him when he saw the shadow standing across the corner from him. He got out his horn and honked it three time to see if it is Groucho he and his pal was wondering about. Just silence he got, he got the chills on the back of his neck. Again he honked his horn three time to get an answer from the thing, nothing. He tip toed to the other side to get a better look at it when he got to the side he remembered that he had a flashlight that he "bought" from a store he went, he flashed to the shadow. He jumped and froze himself when he saw a good look at it. It was a Chicken/duck looking at him with her/him dark eyes.

" H-Hi, I'm Chica.(you should not belong here.)I love to eat ( people like you.) pizza! Lets eat! ( better not escape.)" it said. Harpo whistle for help but all he got was air blowing out of his mouth. the Duck/chicken got closer to him and closer to the fact that their face to face now, Harpo tried to run but couldn't he was scared to death with all what is happening to him. Before Chica could open her mouth, a shout came across from the kitchen door that made her stop from killing Harpo.

" HEY-A HARPO! COME HERE-A QUICK!" Harpo knew that it was Chico calling for him to get the fuck out of this area. Harpo ran quickly from her and went out the door while tackling Chico who was in the way. " Hey-a! What is-a wrong with you-a? You wanna die from that-a thing ova there?!" Chico grabbed hold of Harpo jacket and ran to the restroom and both hid under the sink. Harpo Shook with fear and whistle wildly from the 5 mins of horror he got. Chico clam him by giving him a half eaten banana he got from the kitchen. As everything was claming down, Harpo saw a figure in the last Stale, Harpo whistle softly to Chico to tell him that someone is here with them. Chico told him to open the stale but Harpo refuses so they'd agree to do it together.

Groucho pov:

I was hearing footstep coming closer to me and I quickly stood over the toilet from what ever it was from seeing me, it knocked on the door and asked : " Hey-a is it you-a Groucho?" and the other honked it horn. Oh thank god it's just those two poor excuses. I opened the door and pull them in and looked back and forth to see if anything was watching and locked the door.

" Glad it is just you two idiots, you've seen them two huh?" i asked.

" yes-a it was a bunny and harpo "said" it was a chicken/duck." he answered. Harpo whistled.

" What two are moving now?" I whined.

" You-a Better make it three i a think." Chico said.

" WHY?" I whispered loudly.

"Cause-a there is a fox looking at me-a when hid."

*STOMP* *STOMP* we heard. I looked underneath my stale and saw a object standing next to the door of the restroom.

"Shit." I whispered. " there it is standing next to us." I sat next to the corner and weep slowly. then i remembered. "ZEPPO!" I yelled to loudly that Chico and Harpo covered my mouth and looked underneath to see if it heard us.

"SHH-A!" Chico shh me.

"Zeppo. I forgot my useless brother." i smacked Harpo and thought. "what are we going to do?"

both gave me only silence...

end of pt 4


End file.
